warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Mastery Rank
Mastery is an in-game method of tracking a player's relative skill level and how much of the game's content they have experienced. Mastery points are earned by leveling up unique weapons, companions and Warframes, the successful completion of uncompleted mission nodes. Weapons and Warframes are leveled up with Affinity. Mastery ranks unlock level capped weapons and Warframes and raise the number of times a player can trade per day. You will also be able to deploy more Extractors at higher levels. In-game, players can view their profile and statistics (Go to the main menu and select "Show Profile" at the top left of the screen) and take a closer look at their mastery progression. Tests In order to be promoted to the next mastery rank, a player must pass a test which differs from rank to rank with difficulty increasing with Mastery Rank. If the test is failed, the Tenno will not be able to try again for 24 hours. Even if a test is passed, a new test cannot be started for 24 hours. To prevent from failing the tests, you may practice them in the corridor to the right of Cephalon Simaris' room in any Relay. Tenno will enter the test equipped with whatever equipment is currently active in the arsenal. A Tenno cannot be in a party when qualifying itself, meaning they must complete the trial by solo. Powers can be used normally, so it is recommended to bring Team Energy Restores to keep a supply of energy on demand to ease the completion of the test. The table below shows the test players will take to get to the next rank. For example, passing the test on the Level 1 tab will advance you to Rank 1/ Initiate. Rank 1-10 Rank 1= ;Exterminate Test (Primary) :This test requires players to exterminate three waves of enemies with their primary weapon. The player starts in the center of a room encircled by six pillars. From here they must eliminate 10, 15 and 20 enemies within 1:00, 2:00 and 3:00 for each wave respectively. |-|Rank 2 = ;Exterminate Test (Secondary) :This test requires players to eliminate three waves of enemies with their secondary weapon. The player starts in the center of a room encircled by six pillars. From here they must eliminate 8, 12 and 16 enemies within 0:45, 1:00 and 1:15 for each wave respectively. |-|Rank 3 = ;Exterminate Test (Melee) :This test requires players to eliminate three waves of enemies with their melee weapon. The player starts in the center of a room encircled by six pillars. From here they must eliminate 5, 7 and 9 enemies within 0:45, 1:00 and 1:15 for each wave respectively. |-|Rank 4 = ;Infested Survival Test :This test requires players to evade an unlimited onslaught of high level Infested for a given period of time. The player starts in the center of a room encircled by six pillars. From here they must survive for 1:30. ;Tips: *Leaving the center will relocate players to starting center instead. *Stealth skills can be used to complete the test without issue. |-|Rank 5 = ;Terminal Hacking Test :This test requires players to hack two waves of consoles within a time limit of 1:45. The player starts in the center encircled by terminals. From here they must hack three standard terminals and three complex terminals to pass the test. ;Tips: *Failed hacks do not automatically fail the test, so long as they are completed before time limit ends. *You may use Ciphers, despite the test's purpose. |-|Rank 6 = ;Target Tracking Test :This test requires players to track targets quickly and accurately. The player starts the test standing on a brightly lit circular platform in a dark room encircled with metallic spheres. The player's camera will be turned toward the first target at the beginning of each round. Upon shooting the first target, lines will connect unlit spheres in succession before stopping at another target, this process will repeat itself until the test has ended. ;Tips: *Upon missing the white sphere, the original white sphere will be voided, reverting into a normal sphere. A new white sphere will appear elsewhere, thus it is better to take your time aiming rather than attempting to rush your aim. *Any accurate weapon with a large magazine size (to avoid wasted time reloading) will do nicely. Shotguns are also a viable option since the test counts one shot per round, not per pellets. |-|Rank 7 = ;Exterminate Test :This test requires players to eliminate three waves of enemies within 1:00. The player starts in the center of a white room with pillars circling the center. Grineer, Corpus, and Infested units will spawn in waves and must be dispatched of before time ends. ;Tips: *Remain near the center of the room. *Enemy Sense or Enemy Radar can help you find all enemies. *Sentinels can help with eliminating targets. |-|Rank 8 = ;Wall Run Test :This test requires players to wall run while shooting white orbs which spawn the next path needed to reach a platform within three tries. Each fall from the tileset counts as a try. The player starts on a single platform with a short downward ramp. Shooting the white orb will spawn more paths. Players will have to perform a horizontal wall run and proceed to shoot another white orb, spawning another wall to the right. Perform another horizontal wall run on it and a third white orb will appear. Shooting this will spawn a vertical wall. Players will now have to do a vertical wall run on this wall and bounce backward onto another platform. Repeat this two more times and you have completed the mission. ;Tips: * Consider using slow frames like Frost or Rhino to have even more time to aim and do the required Maneuvers. * Shotguns or widespread continuous weapons are recommended as it aims a large area as opposed to accurate rifles. *Vertically climbing on top of all the platforms is an easy way to pass the test as it will give you an indefinite amount of time to shoot the orbs and proceed. |-|Rank 9 = ;Stealth Test :This test requires players to make use of cover and enemy movements in order to assassinate targets without detection using melee only within three tries. Alerting the enemies will count as a try. The player start in a grey or orange room equipped with only their melee weapon. Players make their way through three stages with increasing numbers of enemies and increasingly complexity patrol routes. Successful elimination of all enemies in a stage will unlock the next. ;Tips: *It is advised that "dynamic lighting" be turned ON for this mission, otherwise you will not be able to see anything. *Thrown melee weapons can be used to kill the targets from afar, allowing easier positioning to remain unseen. *Frames with stealth-oriented powers (Ash, Banshee, Loki) and silent ranged kill capabilities (Ash's Shuriken, Mag's Pull) are recommended. For example and energy permitting, using Loki's Invisibility power skillfully (being out of sight when invisibility wears off) allows a player to easily approach and assassinate the targets without detection. **Bring Energy Siphon or Team Energy Restore to compensate for a lack of energy orbs. |-|Rank 10 = ;Disappearing Platform Test :This test requires players to eliminate targets at range, while maneuvering on platforms in a 3x3 grid that will permanently disappear after a few seconds of standing on them. The player will spawn in on a round platform and the test will begin once you enter the grid area. You must kill all enemies spawning periodically atop five elevated platforms which line the far end of the grid. Once the player steps on a platform it will begin flashing increasing in speed until it disappears 8 seconds later. Players have three chances to complete the test. Falling from the tileset counts as a try. ;Tips: *The number of targets is always 15, or, approximately, 1.6 per platform. *It is recommended to go on all the edge platforms then use the one in the very middle to make use of all platforms and provide additional time. *There are invisible walls preventing players from accessing the elevated platforms. *Using a Continuous Hit-Scan weapon, such as the Quanta can make hitting targets easier. Rank 11-19 Rank 11 = ;Time Trial Test :This test requires players to make their way through an obstacle course while shooting reactor orbs to increase the amount of time they have to finish the course. Reactors orbs add 3.5 seconds of time. ;Tips: *It is advised that the option "dynamic lighting" be turned ON for this mission, to prevent the black wall to visibly camouflage with the background. *Fast moving frames such as Volt or Loki are very handy for this test as speed can significantly ease completion. *Using Zephyr's Tail Wind can make it possible to reach the end of the test without the need to go through the entire course. Especially the maze towards the end as she can go over the walls. *Using Nova's Worm Hole you can skip a part of the test which makes it a lot easier to complete. *Be sure to bring hitscan weapons as well, as some orbs move. At one point, you will take a hovering platform slowly up, during which moving orbs will appear. It is critical to shoot these as the time it takes for you to reach the top may run your time out. **Using the Ignis with Firestorm is an easy way to hit all the orbs without much focus. *When attempting to complete the challenge, it is best to keep moving in the case that you miss an orb. Stopping to shoot the orb can result in you basically using the time you just gained. |-|Rank 12 = ;Carousel Test :This test requires players to eliminate enemies while being aware of their surroundings. Players start on a platform facing a carousel-like structure with two disks connected with a large pillar at their centers. Between the disks are a set of lasers which separate the quadrants of the disks and slowly rotate around the disks, essentially circling the "carousel". The object of the test is to reach the carousel, eliminate the enemies spawning on the outer disk, all while avoiding the moving lasers. ;Tips: *This test is timed. (As of Update 12.4) *The lasers move at about walking speed, and position can be judged by the set in front of the player. *The lasers heavily damage shields, but the player is permitted to use revives available to them if they die. ** Rhino's Iron Skin can prevent this instant kill. ** Limbo's Rift Walk can be used to pass through the lasers unharmed. *A relatively accurate weapon is recommended, as the enemies are at mid to long range. *Sentinels with Deth Machine Rifle or Stinger can help with eliminating targets. *With Loki you can Switch Teleport to the outer platform. |-|Rank 13 = ;Advanced Disappearing Platform Test :This test requires players to eliminate enemies while remaining extremely mobile. Players start facing a number of platforms surrounded by walls which can be run across. Once the player touches a platform, it begins to flash increasingly rapidly and will disappear after a few seconds. The platforms are arranged with one in each corner, and three stacked vertically in the center. Players have three tries to eliminate all enemies on surrounding platforms. Each fall counts as a try and returns all previously exhausted platforms. ;Tips: *Plan the order by which you will use the platforms, to avoid getting stuck in a corner. *Sentinels can be of great help in this test, with proper Sentinel and Weapon choice. *Utilize Power Wall Climbing to stand on top of walls and shoot enemies easier above disappearing platforms. *Mesa can use her Peacemaker ability to take this test. |-|Rank 14 = ;Advanced Exterminate Test :This test requires players to eliminate three waves of enemies of levels 15-20. The player starts on the first level of a tower with multiple cover points and must eliminate targets until they are warped to the next level. There are three waves with Grineer, Infested, and Corpus units respectively. ;Tips: *Be careful of the gaps in the level. *Companions are disabled, so try to use a well-rounded loadout. *It appears that there is no time limit. * Enemy numbers: 10 Grineer, 20 Infested (including both crawlers and ospreys), 12 Corpus. |-|Rank 15 = ;Grineer Interception :This test requires players to capture and hold points in an Interception mission. ;Tips: *Some targets may not be standing on the same Interception point or are being blocked by consoles. Punch Through will be of some use mitigating this issue. |-|Rank 16 = ;Corpus Defense :This test requires players to defend a Cryopod for 3 waves. ;Tips: *Taking Frost and using Snow Globe will help you complete this test easily. |-|Rank 17 = ;Advanced Exterminate Test :This test requires the player to kill 35 Infested targets within a time limit. ;Tips: *There will be a sphere that upon destruction will grant the player +15 seconds. It can only be harmed with melee. **Thrown melee weapons like Glaive, Kestrel and Halikar are usable as they count as melee weapons. **The shotgun blasts from Redeemer also harm the sphere. |-|Rank 18 = ;Corpus Defense :This test requires the player to defend a Cryopod for 5 waves. ;Tips: *Taking Frost and using Snow Globe will help you complete this test easily. |-|Rank 19 = ;Stealth Rescue :This test requires the player to destroy six orbs without being detected by the patrolling Grineer Lancers, and then escort a rescue target to the extraction point. ;Tips: *The player gets three attempts to complete the test without detection, after which the test will fail. *Primary and Secondary weapons are restricted, you only have access to your Melee weapon. *Taking Loki or Ash and using Invisibility or Smoke Screen will make completing this test trivial. *Ranged melee weapons like the Glaive or the Redeemer can also be used to great effect. Mastery Ranks Experience needed for each level is calculated by the formula: 2,500 * (Rank²) Gaining Mastery Points Below are the ways a Tenno can gain Mastery Points: *Leveling up Weapons, Sentinels Weapons and Archwing Weapons earn 100 '''mastery points for each level gained for a total of '''3,000. *Leveling up Warframes, Companions and Archwings earn 200 '''mastery points for each level gained for a total of '''6,000. *The first completion of a Mission node will earn ~58 mastery points (varying). Each individual item (such as a weapon or warframe) only grants its Mastery XP once per level. For instance: leveling an item to max level, selling it, then leveling it again will not result in additional Mastery. Releveling an item after Polarization results in the same situation. However, if an item is sold, rebought, then leveled to max, Mastery XP will be gained for all levels achieved beyond 'the original level. Excess mastery points are not wasted if a Tenno failed a test, the excess points will automatically fill the mastery bar once passing the test. As of Update 16.3.1.2, the current maximum rank is Mastery Level 19, Tiger with 950,796 total Mastery Points. *With none of the Exclusive Mastery items (12 Standard Events, 1 Archwing Event, 3 Founder and 3 Retired items), the current maximum rank is ''Mastery Level 18, Gold Eagle with 887,796 total Mastery Points. The 200 '''Weapons include: *96 Market purchasable weapons *5 Retired Market (1 obtainable through login rewards; 1 obtainable through a bundle) *38 Researched weapons *9 Alert rewards *9 dropped by Bosses or Assassins *23 Primed weapons (2 founder exclusives, 2 retired) *12 exclusive weapons from Events *8 from Syndicates and Baro Ki'Teer The 32 Warframes include: *16 with parts dropped by Bosses *9 Prime (1 founder exclusive, 1 retired) *1 Alert reward *3 through Quests *3 Researched through the Dojo The 11 Archwing Weapons include: *2 through Quests *5 with parts dropped by Archwing Missions *2 Researched through the Dojo, with parts dropped by Archwing Missions *1 from Events *1 from Baro Ki'Teer The 4 Archwings include: *1 through Quests *1 with parts dropped by Archwing Missions *1 Prime * 1 Researched through the Dojo The 11 Companions include: *4 Sentinels buy-able through Blueprints in the Market *2 Sentinels Researched through the Dojo *1 Prime Sentinel *4 Kubrows Exclusive Mastery Mastery Benefits The Mastery system indicates a player's overall progression through the game, and each rank comes with its own benefits. Below is a table noting such benefits. Equipment Unlock Other Benefits *The number of Extractors you can deploy is dependent on your Mastery Rank and whether or not you have Founders/Prime Access status. For every five mastery ranks, you can deploy one additional drone. Having Founder/Prime access lets you deploy one more additional drone. If you are both a Founder and have Prime Access, these bonuses stack. Contrary to common belief, reaching Mastery Rank 15 does not allow a player to deploy an additional drone. **'Mastery 0–4: '''1 drone **'Mastery 5'–'''9': 2 drones **'Mastery 10+': 3 drones **'Founder/Prime Access:' +1 drone *From Mastery Rank 1 onwards, ranking up allows the ability to earn 1000 additional standing points with a Syndicate per day. * Mastery Rank 2 unlocks the Trade System, and each Mastery Rank gained will get you one trade permission per day. * From Mastery Rank 2 onwards, ranking up every 2 times unlocks a new Loadout slot in the Arsenal. *Mastery Rank 6 unlocks all Market and Syndicate weapons besides the Dragon Nikana which requires Mastery Rank 8. *Mastery Rank 8 unlocks all clan Research weapons. *Mastery Rank 8 unlocks all Relays. Notes *Certain weapons have a minimum mastery rank requirement (XP Locked). *Applying forma to weapons does 'not ' allow you to obtain mastery with them again, each item can only be used to obtain mastery once. **Variants, such as Primes, Wraiths, Vandals etc allow you to gain mastery separate from the original item. In example, contrary to belief, having a second pair of the anniversary Dex Furis will not allow you to gain mastery points for the Dex Furis twice. *Stalker can appear during the test.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHtLgJ7UeSQ *Resources dropped during seem to be identical to those dropped in the Orokin Void.Mastery Test drops See Also *Weapons Mastery Rank *Exclusive Mastery Media MASTERY RANK LVL. 13 - Warframe Short GamesWise MASTERY RANK LEVEL 14 TEST Warframe References de:Meisterschaft Category:Mastery Category:Mechanics Category:Update 7